forget me not
by quickquill2000
Summary: The return to Hogwarts after the war, LunaHarry as angsty as I felt at the time. A tribute to all who have loved and lost.


**AN: I'm not a H/L shipper, but I like to let my mind wander and wander far it can with Luna. **

**The writing in italic is a flashback**

**Forget-me-not. **

The man crossed the castle attracting many whispers and points, but then he was used to that. The cloak that he wore was old and faded; the once black fabric was now grey and fraying at the corners. This place had so many memories, good, bad, happy, sad but all different, a million adventures.

_Two boys, one girl, different in everyway imaginable and all hidden under an invisibility cloak whispering as they snuck out to meet the half-giant Hagrid. The boy in front was short, skinny and scruffy with untameable black hair green eyes and glasses whilst the other was skinny but very tall with fiery red hair and big feet. The girl had large front teeth and brown, bushy hair._

_A ferret was bouncing around a hall, children laughing. A twisted face in the crowd triumphant until a stern woman appeared shouting and changed the ferret back into his original state. _

The man walked slowly across the courtyard, someone else was with him. She was only a year younger than the man but appeared younger still. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist and her face bore a concerned frown. Her name was Ginny, Ginny Weasley and she had too had many memories from this enchanted place. Sighing she followed the man, remembering to be gentle - it was the first time he had returned to this place since the battle. There had been a time when this man had been happy and content. Ginny looked up at a window, the window of the Gryffindor common room and let a memory flood her.

_"Harry, Ginny, what are you doing?" the bushy haired girl asked, peering at Harry and Ginny over the top of the large volume she had been reading. Her name was Hermione and she was a Gryffindor sixth year. _

_Ginny grinned and replied, "Fake wand fight!" and continued to wave the rubber haddock in the boy's face, resulting in the two wrestling each other._

The man's name was Harry, and he had once been the boy in the memory. He was the one who had defeated Voldemort, he was a murderer. Ginny was of no relation to him but might as well have been, she was one of his best friends who'd always been there for him through thick and thin. Today, for the first time in three years, the two had returned to the place where the final battle had occurred.

_A boy and a girl, Luna and Harry, on the grass under a tree by the lake. Laying on their backs looking up at the sky making pictures out of the clouds. Harry leaned over the girl, peering into her misty eyes, lost in a trance. Luna looked up and smiled at him dreamily. He smiled back and made her feel bubbly inside. He looked down at her and seconds last for hours and minutes days - he was drawn into her. She raised her head and kissed his cheek. He was slightly shocked and turned a bright shade of pink, but then their lips meet and all is forgotten._

Harry stared at the tree, the place where he and Luna first kissed. This tree meant a lot to him. He knelt down and ran his hand down the bark, its rough surface glided under his fingers. He lay on his back and closed his eyes trying to find her scent, her feel, her taste.

_"You will always love me won't you Harry?" the girl asked, her straggly hair flying round her face. _

_"Of course!" he replied, gripping her hand tighter, "I will always love you!"_

_"So you'll never forget me, even if I go away" she persisted in a childish way, leaning back against their favourite tree. She was so beautiful and he loved her more than life itself._

_"Never." he promised her._

A tear escaped Ginny's eye as she saw her best friend's pain. He was the strongest person she had ever, and probably would ever meet. Harry, the hero. She knew perfectly well he hated himself for it, because if he wasn't that hero Luna would probably still be here today. Everyone he loved seemed to have been taken away from him, and yet still he battled on. Fighting evil, destroying himself for others, sacrificing himself for others. She knew no one who deserved to be loved more than Harry.

Harry slowly rose to his feet and looked into the long grass surrounding the huge oak. Little lilac and blue flowers covered the floor like a beautiful carpet, almost like a tribute to her. _Forget-me-nots _in their thousands covered the earth around the tree. Harry bent down and picked a single flower.

_Luna rolled onto her stomach. The old oak tree she and Harry were under shielded them from the afternoon sun. She picked up one of the few blue flowers surrounding the old oak. A little forget-me-not. _

_"Here." she said handing it to Harry, "now you can't forget." _

_He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and took the little flower from her hand. _

_"Forget me not!" she smiled dreamily._

Harry pulled a tissue from his pocket which contained the original pressed flower; he turned it over and studied it. Its tiny fragile petals were now faded and brittle, but still intact. He wrapped it back up and placed it back in his pocket. He walked to the edge of the forbidden forest. It was as dark and spooky as usual and was one of the few places that hadn't been changed by the war. Unlike before the war however, the forest didn't scare him. Nothing did anymore, he was empty, hollow. He walked away from the forest to the centre of the field and stood in the exact place where she had fallen and wept silently.

_The field was dark; blackness covered it like a cape, making everything seem evil. An unusual mist hung around the school grounds. The only light was flickering from the burning castle in the distance, Hogwarts was under attack. _

_Harry had left his friends in search of Voldemort and knew this time he would have to face him alone. He was prepared and knew what had to be done. When he immerged victorious, but only just clinging onto life he would have to bare more pain. _

_Limping to the field he saw the battle between students, teachers, Order members and Death Eaters was still alive, even the centaurs were fighting. He called out for her helplessly; there were so many bodies what if one was hers? What would he do? Then in the centre of the field he spotted her fighting a masked death eater. He called out to her and she turned but was consequently caught off guard. The killing curse hit her and as she fell Harry ran to her, his limp forgotten, but he knew she had gone. Crashing to the ground beside her he pulled her limp form into his lap and cried out into the night._

Ginny remembered that night as clear as if it were yesterday. The tragic tale of the hero who lost everything. Luna had meant the world to him. Ginny knelt down beside the saviour of mankind and hugged him. She knew that he would never forget.


End file.
